


Other qualities

by Knotthisheart



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU - Phrack are phracking, Dirty Thoughts, Episode: s03e05 Death & Hysteria, F/M, Smut, Specifically Jack's dirty thoughts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knotthisheart/pseuds/Knotthisheart
Summary: Jack's thoughts wander as they investigate a murder at Aunt P's house.





	Other qualities

**Author's Note:**

> I was absent-mindedly re-watching Death & Hysteria and this fic just appeared in my mind fully formed when I heard Phryne say "I have other qualities". It's unbetaed and written in a hurry so all mistakes are my own. I have assumed a sexual relationship happening in the background of canon fyi - probably a few months old so they're comfortable but everything is still new. Enjoy!

Jack groaned internally as he fought to keep his face impassive, knowing that Miss Fisher was deliberately goading him by alluding to her "other qualities" which made her more than worthy to be his partner - in investigation and in bed, as she had taken pains to demonstrate the previous evening.

He briefly bit his lip as an image of her teasingly kissing down his chest, grazing each of his nipples and lowering her lips further and further as he threw his head back onto the pillows, pulling on the scarves which held him tight to the bed. He could still hear her name wrenched from his lips, the plea in his voice begging her to stop, speed up, slow down, as she repeatedly dragged the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock and then retreating as he groaned. 

All that just because he had come to her late one night last week, eyes dark with lust. He had roughly claimed her mouth where she sat in the parlour, and threw her over his shoulder, dragging her to bed. Without a word he had locked the bedroom door and gently lowered her to the soft down quilt. He had taken a moment to admire her sprawled limbs, her long camisole transparent enough to reveal her tightening nipples and the tangle of dark hair between her legs. Still silent, he had stripped his tie from his neck meeting her half-lidded eyes with his own, and used it to bind her wrists to the bed. Then with a deep growl he had loosened his trousers just enough to free his cock, kneed her legs further apart and took her hard and swiftly, knowing that her cunt would already be soaked in anticipation. As he covered her post-orgasmic body with the coat he hadn't stopped to remove, she had promised retribution in a soft, exhausted whisper. He had chuckled then, knowing that this was a game she would always win, although it was nice to surprise her just once. He had promised her that she could use all of her impressive qualities to pay him back as he finally removed his cufflinks, speeding through the rest of his clothes to help her under the covers. 

Jack's cheeks flushed almost imperceptibly as he considered the qualities she had used on him last night and on the nights since he had kissed her. She was stubborn and patient, which easily enabled her to tease him senseless without losing her control, but when she did lose control she was entirely wild and her sense of adventure pushed him to enjoy things he had never considered. She made him feel safe enough to trust that he could share both his deepest fantasies and deepest fears. Her mouth was captivating, her words teasing and encouraging him, her tongue at home in his mouth and on his body... 

That damned woman was becoming so bold, he thought. Each shared crime scene was now an exercise in extreme self-control as Phryne passed seemingly innocent comments in front of colleagues and suspects alike, emphasising her qualities as often as possible in the full knowledge that the reminders of their nights together made him want to claim her body on every flat surface nearby.

"Come on Robinson, she's teased you worse than this before!" he reprimanded himself. It wouldn't do to lose control in front of Constable Martin, although given that the blustering constable had missed the scrap of rubber under the hall table, and the fact that Phryne had matched her dress to the tie he selected from his drawer in her boudoir that morning (as always, dodging her kisses and summons back to bed; Phryne was insatiable), Jack wasn't too concerned that the young man would notice how distracted he was around her. 

He was grateful for the walk to Dr Samuels' office and the opportunity to school his thoughts. He needn't have bothered however, because when he held the door open for her, Phryne met his eyes with an overly innocent expression which told him that she knew exactly what he had been thinking. Jack couldn't stop the corner of his mouth curling slightly. He wouldn't change her for the world and he would appreciate her qualities for as long as she let him.


End file.
